


a silent concurrence

by ryuuzaou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Vignette, kittens are involved of course it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuzaou/pseuds/ryuuzaou
Summary: “What is it?” Sidon whispers, holding his hand closer to get a better look.“It’s a kitten,” Link replies, “a young cat.”“What do I do with it?”Link breathes out a laugh. “They’re pets. You take care of them.”in which Link gives kittens the best home he can think of.





	a silent concurrence

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL BEEN A MINUTE AMIRITE
> 
> anyways here's sidlink

The paper is posted on the Hateno Village bulletin board when Link arrives home from a visit to Princess Zelda. He’s walking two truffle-hunting girls to the Pon Tu Inn when it catches his eye. Ever the bodyguard, Link first pays for the girls’ safe stay, _then_ doubles back to check the board to read the flyer.

‘2 KITTENS 20 RUPEES’ it says, above a poorly drawn picture of a cat’s head; ‘WILL BE RELEASED INTO WOODS IN 3 DAYS’ is below it.

Even with Ganon’s defeat months ago, Link still doubts the monster population has dwindled enough for two little kittens to be safe outside a village. If they were grown, they may have a chance, but no cat grows in three days. Not enough, anyway.

Link’s mind first goes to the princess, how much she’d love having a kitten to take care of. Unfortunately, Zelda has been staying in Gerudo Town with Riju and Buliara, and he doubts a furry little creature like a kitten would like a place as hot and sandy as Gerudo Desert. If he recalls correctly, Daruk once told him of an instance where the he and the princess stumbled upon a dog being harassed by monsters, and how quickly Zelda rushed to its aid. With that in mind, Link concludes that Zelda is probably not the best caretaker for these kittens.

Perhaps he would be able to take them in? No, of course not. Link is almost never home, so he’d have to take them with him whenever he travelled. This wouldn’t be too bad, but recently, he’s been riding his cycle more often than not, and kittens would definitely not like something as fast and noisy as that. Link’s wanderlust keeps him from staying home too long, so he wouldn’t be able to wait for them to grow large enough to fend for themselves. The home he could provide them with isn’t one he would subject two kittens to.

Names circle through his head as he considers the best possible place two kittens could live. Yunobo would be a good owner, but Death Mountain is higher than Gerudo Town on the list of ‘Terrible Places To Have A Pet Kitten.’ The children in Rito Village would love them, but some trauma might occur when the cats begin to hunt other birds. Hudson and Rhondson would take care of them, but Tarrey Town doesn’t have much room to roam.

Then it hits him.

Link snatches the flyer off the board and jogs up the path to Hateno Pasture. He has some kittens to buy.

 

Bazz is always so excited to see him, almost as much so as his prince. The minute he sees Link on the horizon, he’s shouting a greeting, his spear glinting gold in the sunset light. As Link gets closer, Bazz catches glimpse of movement inside his lowered hood. He seems to be about to question it, but aforementioned prince interrupts him before he can.

“What a surprise!” Sidon calls from the upper balcony of the Domain, choosing to leap over the railing rather than taking the time to walk down the stairs. “I did not expect to see you again so soon, my friend! Did you not say that you would be visiting Zelda for a month?”

Link glances at Bazz, whose attention has turned back to staring down the bridge, then back to Sidon. He jerks his chin slightly to gesture toward the private chambers; Sidon nods, not missing a beat after Link’s wordless message and beginning to stroll back up the stairs. Sidon’s chambers are secluded and large, decorated with beautifully carved furniture (that kittens’ claws won’t be able to ruin) and the soft glow of luminous stones. It isn’t until they close the doors behind them that Link speaks.

“Look.” While he’s grown comfortable enough to speak around Sidon, he still keeps his words to a minimum. “For you.” And he reaches behind his neck, feels for the soft furballs in his hood, and pulls them out for Sidon to see.

The kittens, having been napping together within Link’s large hood, blink drowsily up at Sidon. One is slightly darker than the other, and a little broader, but both have sleek gray coats and sharp yellow eyes. Sidon gasps, kneeling lower to be at Link’s eye level, then slowly reaches out toward them. The smaller one stretches out her paws to Sidon’s fingertips. When Link lifts her to set her down on Sidon’s hand, she’s barely the size of his palm. She deems it a worthy place to resume her nap, and promptly does so.

“What is it?” Sidon whispers, holding his hand closer to get a better look.

“It’s a kitten,” Link replies, “a young cat.”

“What do I do with it?”

Link breathes out a laugh. “They’re pets. You take care of them.”

“Oh!” The kitten flicks her ear at the shout, and Sidon lowers his voice again. “Like the way Hylians keep dogs, as well?”

Link nods. He brings the kitten he’s still holding against his chest, scratching its ears. “They know how to take care of themselves, but if you treat them well, and give them a good place to come home to, they can be loyal companions.”

“Reminds me of another individual with pointed ears in this room,” Sidon says, smirking at Link. Said ears angle down and flush red at the tips; Link directs his attention to the kitten in his arms, willing his flustered blush will go away. He hopes that it’s dark enough for it to go unnoticed, but Sidon notices _everything,_ as usual, and his smirk grows to a grin. Link huffs, about to give an indignant protest, but the kitten getting to her feet on Sidon’s hand catches his attention. Sidon freezes. She sniffs at his wrist, then tiptoes her way up Sidon’s arm, creeping up until she’s settled on his shoulder. Link can just barely hear her purring.

“What is that noise it’s making? Is it hurt?” Sidon asks, genuinely concerned.

“It’s purring.” Link scratches the kitten in his arms under his chin to get him to purr, as well. “That usually means it’s happy.”

Sidon turns his head just enough to gaze down at the creature on his shoulder. His expression is soft, endeared, and when he looks back up at Link, it grows even fonder. Link feels his blush returning, but holds his stare. Even after all this time, it still feels strange to be gazed upon with such affection. He doesn’t think himself worthy of it. And yet, Sidon manages to convince him that he is, every time that Link visits.

“If you’d like,” Link says softly, “I could stay for a while. Help you take care of them.”

The zora’s eyes light up. “How long is ‘a while?’”

“At least until they’re fairly grown. Maybe… a few weeks?”

“I would like that.” Reaching out his free hand, Sidon caresses Link’s cheek; Link closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “Every moment with you is time well spent, my love.”

With a rare smile, Link stands on his toes to press a kiss to his Prince’s lips, a silent concurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> consider hittin me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sickvaeolus)


End file.
